


Devil Is In The Details (or, How Beca, Chloe and Aubrey Figure Out What Happens Next)

by frequencyshift



Series: Love And Be Wise (or, How Beca Mitchell Met, Slept and Kept The Two Perfect Women In Her Life) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyshift/pseuds/frequencyshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Beca thinks about it copious amounts of sex doesn't mean they've worked out exactly what's going on. Sure, they're apparently dating now, and threesomes are way more awesome than Beca thought they ever would be, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to explain.</p>
<p>She needs to talk to Aubrey and Chloe. Like, yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Is In The Details (or, How Beca, Chloe and Aubrey Figure Out What Happens Next)

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't normally do series, but when I finished SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS I knew there was more for these girls that I wanted to tell. So, here it is.

The day after the Barden Bellas win the ICCA finals, becoming the first all-female group to win since the contest's inception, comes far too early.

The pounding on the door is enough to wake the dead, and when Beca finally peels her eyes open the first thing she recognizes is that her head is throbbing and her mouth feels like something crawled in there and died. Even her week-long drinking binge over spring break has nothing on this.

"Make it stop," a voice whimpers, and she turns her head weakly to see Chloe burrow into Beca's shoulder, as if the bony thing could protect her ears.

Being as Beca is closest to the door, she groans and accepts that it's her responsibility to make the awfulness stop. So she rolls out of bed, and registers that she's naked just in time to avoid opening the door in the nude. She grabs the hotel bathrobe and pulls it on before flipping the lock on the door and gingerly pulling it open.

"Shorty!" Fat Amy crows, her fist nearly knocking Beca in the head as she continues to pound on the door. "You're finally awake." The blonde narrows her eyes. "Maybe. Are you awake?"

Beca grunts. "Stop. Please."

Fat Amy rolls her eyes, but grins. "Aw, does the badass DJ have a hangover?"

Yes. Copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed the previous night, once the girls had tracked down the three co-captains (and Beca would deny the title, out of deference to Aubrey and Chloe, but she's the only one) in their room and dragged them out into the New York night, armed with fake IDs and the high of winning.

Add in the ridiculous amount of sex the three girls had as soon as they managed to break free and get back to the room, and Beca is so dehydrated she thinks there's only powder running through her veins. Her cotton mouth is no joke at the moment.

But Amy has no mercy, and pokes Beca in the stomach. "Go on, get it out. We have to check out soon, we aren't booked for tonight." She peers around Beca, hoping to get a glimpse of the others in the room. "I'm surprised Aubrey hasn't been rampaging around waking everyone up," she stage-whispers, which means it's louder than most people's speaking voices.

"I heard that," Aubrey's voice comes drifting from around the corner, the beds out of sight from the doorway. "We'll be out in 30 minutes. Have everyone meet in the lobby."

"Yes sir!" Amy replies with gusto, saluting Beca as a substitute for the blonde captain. She spins on her heels and marches off, looking surprisingly military in the movement.

Beca blinks after the girl, before letting the door close and stumbling back into the hotel room. She stops as she comes within view of the bed, and grins.

Chloe and Aubrey are sprawled over the bed, blanket pushed to the side and sheet haphazardly drawn up over their bodies. Chloe still has her head burrowed into the spot that would have been where Beca's body was, eyes closed too tightly for her to be asleep. Aubrey is on the other side, lying on her back with one arm across her eyes and the other resting on the bed, the back of it brushing against Chloe's side.

Other than the sheet, they are both gloriously naked. Beca can feel her entire body flushing, despite the protestation of sore muscles and the not-so-subtle reminder of last night that is her headache. "Morning," Beca says softly, her smile stupidly wide.

Aubrey moves her arm up to her forehead, eyes opening to look at Beca. They're bloodshot and squinting, but even still Beca can see the dilation in them as the blonde takes in Beca's too-short bathrobe and sex-and-sleep-mussed hair. "You're too clothed," Aubrey rasps, and it's so sexy that Beca flushes even more.

Chloe opens one eye to look at the foot of the bed. "Agreed," she says, and it comes out deeper than expected due to her surgery. Still, it's equally sexy, and now Beca is really, _really_ turned on.

All's fair, though, so Beca proceeds to slowly remove the bathrobe, secretly enjoying the rapt attention she quickly garners from the two girls still in bed. "We have a deadline," she says. "So I'm going to get in the shower." She turns to head to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to look back. "Coming?"

Chloe and Aubrey are quick to throw off the bedsheet and follow.

They make it to the lobby with absolutely no time to spare, due only to Aubrey's neurotic need to never be late curtailing their shower time and the blonde packing for them (and seriously, Aubrey's packing skills are not to be mocked) as Beca and Chloe scramble to get ready. They're all out of breath, but everyone's eyes are on the enormous trophy Chloe carries as they exit the elevator, and soon the Bella's are cheering and singing and in general making way too much noise, considering most of them are hungover.

They're soon piling into cabs, and somehow Beca ends up separated from the captains. Instead, she's squashed in between Lilly and Cynthia-Rose, with Amy up front as the cabbie does his best to kill them all in New York traffic.

"So," Fat Amy says, turning around in her seat to grin at Beca. "Now that you've consummated your love, when are you gonna tell everyone?"

The look Beca shoots her is a cross between denial and sheer deer in the headlights panic. "W-what are you talking about?" she asks, as if there aren't hickeys on her collarbone and scratches on her back.

Amy rolls her eyes. "C.R.?"

Cynthia-Rose lays a soothing hand on Beca's shoulder. "We know, Beca," she says with a small smile. "I mean, Aubrey kissed you. _On stage_."

"People saw it on their regional cable affiliates," Amy adds with a firm nod. "That means it's official."

"I though Chloe would want help with hiding the bodies, but she seemed happy," Lilly said, so quietly Beca almost misses it. Except Beca is the only one who ever hears Lilly, because Lilly usually only speaks when Beca is sitting _right there_ , so this is by no means the most terrifying thing she's ever heard the girl say. Except for the part where Lilly obviously sided with Chloe in helping to get rid of both Beca and Aubrey.

The others must have heard as well, or at least guessed, because they nod. "So obviously there's something going on with you and the captains," Cynthia-Rose continues, doing her best to be non-threatening to the girl who looks like she might pass out from the conversation. "Although we don't know the details."

"Hey, if it means Aubrey's no longer _Herr Diktator_ , I'm all for whatever," Amy says. "It completely messes with statistics, but Denise already threw that off. Just, you know, if this turns into a lesbian-only group I'm out of here. I mean, seriously, Aubrey? Only gay for you, short stuff, I guess."

Beca doesn't have words to respond to this... intervention? Interrogation? She doesn't even know. She hopes fervently that Aubrey and Chloe aren't getting the same from the other girls, because now that she thinks about it copious amounts of sex doesn't mean they've worked out exactly what's going on. Sure, they're apparently dating now, and threesomes are way more awesome than Beca thought they ever would be, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to explain.

She needs to talk to Aubrey and Chloe. Like, yesterday.

\---

Trying to talk to them turns out to be impossible. They don't get a moment alone between arriving at the airport and when they land back in Georgia. Add in the hour ride in the airport shuttle, crammed with all of the girls heading back to Barden, and Beca gives up on anything getting resolved today. She ends up separated from the captains again, and when Chloe gives her an apologetic smile she's too exhausted to do more than quirk her lips up in response. Her headphones go on, and she quickly falls asleep.

The van dumps them all in front of the dorms, since the majority of the girls live there. Stacie suggests they go out and celebrate again, an idea which Fat Amy and several of the others endorse, but Beca begs off and quickly moves away, shouldering her bag and heading to the dorm.

She's barely made it 100 feet when she feels a hand slip into her arm. Beca turns to see Chloe standing there, shy smile on her face and eyes sparkling. "Hey," Chloe says softly.

"Hi," Beca replies, unable to keep from smiling back. "Sorry about just leaving, but I didn't want to get sucked into another night out, and I knew if I stuck around it would happen, and I'm just not-"

"Shh, it's okay," Chloe soothes, squeezing Beca's arm gently. "Aubrey sent me after you to see if you wanted to come back to ours tonight."

Just like that, the headache that's been lingering at Beca's temples all day slowly starts to fade. "Are you sure?" she asks. It's weird to think about, inserting herself into their lives. Their very private lives, because despite how obvious it is now that Beca has a thing going on with both of them, even still the Bellas don't know about Chloe and Aubrey being a thing.

"Of course we're sure," Chloe replies, her expression amused. "Come on. We'll get you a change of clothes and then head over." Her hand slips down to grasp Beca's, lacing their fingers together.

They don't talk as they resume walking towards Beca's dorm. Instead of being awkward, the silence is comfortable. Chloe's hand remains firmly attached to Beca's, and that anchors the brunette. She pulls away only when they arrive at her door, so that she can search through her bag for keys.

Beca opens to find Kimmy Jin sitting at her desk, working on schoolwork. The girl scowls as she looks up, and it only deepens as she spots Chloe standing in the doorway. "What is _she_ doing here?" the Korean asks in a loud, displeased voice.

"Kimmy Jin, it's fine," Beca says with a small smile. "We worked things out."

Beca's roommate huffs. "She's not welcome in this room. If she's going to break you again, have the decency to do it elsewhere." Kimmy Jin turns back to her computer, fingers abusing the keyboard as she pounds away.

Chloe shrinks away, starts to back out of the door, but stops when Beca puts a hand up. _It's fine,_ Beca mouths to her with a smile. "We'll be out of your hair in a moment," Beca says out loud, and proceeds to empty her backpack on her bed before grabbing some textbooks and a few pieces of clothing. "You may not be seeing much of Chloe or Aubrey, but I'm not banning them from the room," Beca adds as she slings the bag back up on her back, and reaches out to grasp Chloe's hand.

Kimmy Jin turns to glare at them, but her eyes catch their hands holding tightly together and she makes a rude noise instead. "It's a real inconvenience to have you crying in here," she says, fixing her gaze on Beca. "Just so you know."

"I know," Beca replies, and now she's smiling. "See you later, Kimmy Jin."

There's no response from the Korean, who simply goes back to working. Beca eases the door shut.

"Was that... does she _like_ you?" Chloe asks breathlessly, eyes wide as she tries to process the scene she had just witnessed.

"I think so," Beca says with a laugh, pulling the redhead down the hall. "She's been nice and weirdly protective ever since Regionals." She shrugs nonchalantly. "What can I say?"

Chloe laughs, but it's subdued. "I'm sorry," she says after a moment. Her hand is suddenly sweaty inside of Beca's.

"For what?" Beca asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Regionals," Chloe replies, and it's the only explanation she needs to give.

Beca doesn't respond, because her heart twinges just thinking about that night. Instead, she simply runs her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand, and they continue walking away from Barden and towards the apartment.

\---

They open the door to find Aubrey on the couch, dozing. There's a bottle of wine and three glasses on the coffee table, and the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen. Beca stops and stares, the expression on her face wistful and adoring as she takes in the hominess of it all.

"Go on," Chloe whispers, nudging Beca towards the living room. "I'll go grab the food."

Beca watches Chloe head into the kitchen, her shoulders still a little stooped. Kimmy Jin meant well, in her own abrasive way, but it had certainly put a damper on the mood between them. It makes Beca's chest hurt, because she has no idea what to do or say to get past it.

After a moment, she shakes her head. Her boots are shed, and she quickly determines that there's enough room on the couch for what she wants to do. So she settles onto it, wrapping her arms around Aubrey and snuggling into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of the other girl. 

Aubrey hums as she wakes, a soft noise, and her arms come around Beca's shoulders. Her legs quickly tangle with Beca's, a habit Beca has come to realize that Aubrey can't help doing. "Hello," Aubrey murmurs. "You came."

Beca nods, and suddenly she's so close to tears it's embarrassing. She hides her face in Aubrey's shirt, and does her best not to sniffle or shake.

It's not convincing, apparently, because Aubrey is pulling away. "Beca?" the blonde asks, and when her concerned eyes meet the brunette's the floodgates open and Beca is sobbing. Aubrey pulls her close, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay," into her ear over and over.

Beca feels safe in Aubrey's arms, and soon her tears quiet.

" _Chloe._ "

Aubrey's voice is stricken, and Beca looks up to see the redhead standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms tightly wrapped around herself and crying quietly. Beca's up like a shot, and she barrels into Chloe, holding her fiercely. "No," Beca says. "NO."

"I'm sorry," Chloe sobs, and she's fisted her hands in Beca's shirt as she pulls the brunette as close as possible. "I'm so sorry, Beca."

Beca doesn't have words, will never have words, because she kind of sucks at them and has a tendency to ruin _everything_ when she opens her mouth. So she pulls back to kiss Chloe, kiss her lips and her eyes and the tears running down her face, and still it's not enough. "I love you," she says, somewhat desperately. "So STOP."

It seems to have the opposite effect, though, as Chloe just cries harder. But the redhead doesn't let go, either, simply clings tighter.

Aubrey finally gets up from the couch, gently guiding them back to it so the three can sit down. She pulls Chloe onto her lap, arranges the girl into resting against her chest, then motions with her head for Beca to join them. "I don't know what's going on," Aubrey says quietly, once they're all settled. "Can one of you talk to me?"

Nobody says anything for a long moment. "Did Chloe ever tell you about after Regionals?" Beca finally asks.

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Chloe stayed after everyone left the room, and we kinda had a... thing," Beca says, hesitantly, unsure how to broach the subject. "She kind of broke up with me. Sort of. Not that we were actually dating."

Realization hits the blonde. "That's when she told you that you couldn't have sex anymore," she states, and feels Chloe flinch in her arms. "No wonder she came home in a bad mood that night."

"I didn't handle it well," Beca admits, and even now it hurts, even here on the couch with Chloe and Aubrey both touching her, both holding her and vice versa. "Kimmy Jin just reminded us about it."

Aubrey wrinkles her nose. "Your roommate? What does she have to do with this? I thought you guys hated each other."

Beca shrugs. "She's as cuddly as a rabid bear, but that night she was really there for me."

Quiet descends again, as Aubrey digests the information. Her hand moves up and down Chloe's back, while the other reaches out to hold Beca's. They're essentially trapping Chloe between the two of them, but the redhead is calming down and seems in no rush to get out of the situation.

"I suppose we do actually have to talk about this," Aubrey finally says. "The entire situation, I mean. We're not in New York anymore, this is reality now."

Beca sighs gustily. "Do we hafta do it tonight? I'm tired, gross from flying, and starving. I just want to take a shower, eat some of that pizza, and cuddle in bed with the two of you."

Chloe shakes at that, and when Aubrey and Beca both look at her they realize that she's laughing. "Whaaat," Beca whines, a bit teasingly. "I got hardly no sleep last night. Two _insatiable_ girls just would not let me rest!"

Aubrey's chuckling, and the sound succeeds in ending the tension for the evening. "Alright, fine. We can table the conversation for later. Pizza and bed for you."

Beca leans over Chloe and gives Aubrey a soft kiss. "For you too," she murmurs, and then she's getting up from the couch. "Don't move, I'll grab plates. You can pour the wine," she says as she moves to the kitchen.

Chloe pulls herself into an upright position, wiping her face with her hands. "Sorry," she says quietly to Aubrey. "I didn't mean to break down like that."

Aubrey simply smiles at her girlfriend. "It's okay. I know how much you bend over backwards to keep from hurting the people you love. The whole Beca thing must have been so hard on you."

The smile Chloe gives back is watery.

\---

When Beca opens her eyes the next morning, all she sees is a hazy light through red hair. Chloe became an octopus through the night, apparently, because she's wrapped so tightly around Beca there's little possibility of the brunette moving without waking the other girl. She should feel trapped, but she doesn't. Chloe has a way of making all of Beca's personal boundaries vanish into thin air.

Despite her limited vision, Beca can tell they're the only ones in bed. She wonders where Aubrey has gone, and if she should try and follow. Plus, her bladder is fairly full. She moves slightly, just to see how easy it'd be to leave the bed.

"Nooo," Chloe mumbles, and holds on tighter.

So much for that idea. Beca sighs, and resigns herself to dozing in bed for a bit longer. Her eyes refuse to stay shut, though, so instead she moves her head slightly to study the girl in her arms.

There's still some red rimming Chloe's eyes, but the puffiness from her tears is gone and she looks peaceful. This is only the third time she's woken up next to the girl (the first being after winter break, in the midst of a couch fort), and it's the first time she isn't too hungover to appreciate it. Chloe is stunning without even trying, but here in bed, with her hair wild and dressed in nothing but a large Barden t-shirt, she's so beautiful it's heartbreaking.

Beca can't resist kissing the pout on Chloe's lips, just a quick peck, but it's enough to wake the redhead. She opens her eyes, and when she sees Beca smirking at her the smile she gives back is so brilliant it makes Beca's chest hurt.

"I have to pee," is what Beca says, and it's so not what she wanted to say that she flushes slightly. It ends up okay, though, because Chloe's laughing and releasing Beca from her grasp. Beca can't help the goofy grin on her face as she backs out the bedroom door, chuckling when Chloe grabs Beca's pillow and proceeds to squeeze it to her body in Beca's place.

The door to the bathroom is shut, but there's no noise coming from inside so Beca knocks.

Instead of a response, Aubrey opens the door. She's wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower, and a toothbrush is in her mouth. She smiles around it when she sees who it is. "Morning," she manages to say, turning and spitting into the sink. She quickly rinses and turns back to see Beca leaning against the door frame.

Beca takes the time to look Aubrey up and down. There's still a few drops of water on her shoulders, and the towel barely comes to the top of the girl's thighs. The amount of leg Aubrey is showing is indecent, and Beca appreciates it. So when Aubrey puts the toothbrush down, she comes forward and wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist, her lips finding Aubrey's jaw (because Beca still has morning breath, and ew). "And I thought Chloe looked gorgeous this morning," she says against Aubrey's skin. "You look positively _edible_."

Aubrey laughs, hugging Beca briefly before pulling back. "I just showered," she scolds, but her eyes are twinkling.

Beca sighs. "Forever denied," she replies. "Oh well. I have to use the bathroom."

Aubrey nods. "I'm going to get dressed and make breakfast. Waffles or pancakes?"

"Oooh, waffles," Beca replies excitedly. "Pancakes are so overrated."

"How do you like your eggs?"

Beca is straight up swooning, now. "Marry me," she says, half-seriously.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Scrambled it is." She moves past Beca and out of the bathroom. "Hurry up and shower. If you let Chloe go first, there will be no hot water left."

Beca sighs. "Why am I not surprised?"

Twenty minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom to see Aubrey setting the table. Chloe is out of bed as well, curled up in one of the kitchen chairs with a coffee in hand. Beca can't help but sidetrack into the kitchen, grabbing Chloe's coffee and taking a drink.

"Hey!" Chloe protests, jaw dropping.

Beca returns the cup after another sip, swallowing just in time to claim Chloe's lips. She pulls away with a smile, then moves to Aubrey. This time, with coffee-and-toothpaste breath, she gives the blonde a kiss, enjoying the surprise on Aubrey's face.

She enjoys it even more when Aubrey pulls her close, hands grabbing Beca's ass through a towel that, while not as indecent as Aubrey's still shows off a lot of skin, and kisses her thoroughly back.

It takes Chloe's wolf whistle to pull them apart, and they're both red and smiling. "I should probably go get dressed, huh," Beca says, reluctant to move from Aubrey's arms.

"Why ruin the view?" Chloe asks from her chair, and her look is predatory.

"Breakfast, ladies," Aubrey reminds them, finally releasing Beca. "Go get dressed, your waffles will be ready when you come back."

Beca practically runs to the bedroom at that, Aubrey and Chloe's laughter following her.

Breakfast is fun. It's weird for Beca, because she hasn't had a fun breakfast since her sophomore year of high school, when she'd gone to her friend Bethany's sixteenth birthday party sleepover. Bethany had moved soon afterward, her father having been transferred, and that was the last female friend Beca had.

But this time instead of conversations about boys, and celebrities, and music (because Beca gravitates towards musical people, and Bethany was a total band geek), there's a cappella and schoolwork and quick kisses over the best waffles she's ever had. The tears of the previous night seem a distant memory.

Beca offers to clean up afterward, which earns her a sappy look from Aubrey and a teasing "you've certainly figured out the way to her heart" from Chloe. She does the dishes, singing softly to herself, while Chloe goes to shower and Aubrey watches her.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asks suddenly, and Beca almost drops the plate she's holding.

"What do you mean?"

Aubrey sighs, running her hands down her shirt to straighten it. "After last night. I know it got very emotional for you both, but we ended up focusing on Chloe. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

For someone who seemed at times as emotionally incapacitated as Beca was, Aubrey was surprisingly observant. "I'm doing better," Beca admits as she resumes cleaning. "I mean, I don't really know what to say. This is kind of a new thing to deal with. You know?"

Aubrey makes a noise of agreement. "It's not exactly something I ever considered, either," she says. "Certainly not before I met you."

That melts Beca, a little. "Ditto," she replies softly. She finishes cleaning up in silence, but when the last plate is put up and the sponge is dropped back in the sink she gravitates towards Aubrey. The blonde opens her arms, and Beca slides into them easily.

"Why do you think this is easier for us than it is for you and Chloe?" Aubrey muses, her chin resting on Beca's head.

Now that Aubrey's brought it up, Beca realizes she's right. "I dunno," she replies. "Maybe because we never had a clean break. Not that Chloe's was clean, it was downright messy, but it was clear. You just stopped talking to me, and I didn't even know that it had to do with anything other than you stressing over the finals." She takes a breath, a bit shakily, but there's no tears behind it. "I guess part of me didn't realize it was supposed to be over between us, so it never really was."

"But you love her, right?" Aubrey asks, her arms tightening slightly around Beca.

Beca nods. "For a while now." She wants to tell Aubrey that she loves her too, but for some reason the words stick in her throat.

"Well then, we'll work this out," Aubrey says firmly. "We'll sit down and actually talk about it, and then everything will be fine."

Her confidence is one of the things Beca finds most attractive about Aubrey, and she can't help but kiss her then.

\---

Aubrey had wanted them to sit down after Chloe got out of the shower, but the redhead quickly nixes the idea. "Nothing serious before lunch," she scolds. "We've talked about this, Aubrey."

By the bashful look on Aubrey's face, it's a conversation they've had more than once. "So what do you want to do instead?"

Chloe grins, and picks up the car keys. "Lets go out!" she says, and soon they're piling into the car to head to the park.

Beca feels like she's too old to spend a day in the park, but when they arrive at Mr. Magoo's Entertainment Emporium she finds herself getting excited over mini-golf and go karts. There's even a Ferris wheel, which Chloe drags her to after explaining breathlessly that Aubrey refuses to go due to a fear of heights.

The brunette doesn't care much for how rickety the thing looks, but she can't say no when Chloe gives her a look with _those eyes_ , and soon they're seated with the bar being placed over their laps, and the wheel is moving for the next set of people to be seated.

Chloe's hand is in hers, and the wind is whipping her red curls around, and Beca can't help but stare at her in awe.

"Quit that," Chloe says with a laugh, turning away and blushing.

"I can't help it," Beca says, her voice hushed. "I can't believe that you're actually here with me. Not," she adds quickly, seeing the look that crosses Chloe's face, "like that. I mean, I can't believe I'm actually lucky enough to have you want to be with me." She sighs. "Especially when you already have Aubrey."

"Bree is pretty special, isn't she?" Chloe muses, her eyes searching the ground below for the blonde. "I think I've loved her since the moment I met her. She was so nervous to live in a dorm. Did you know her father wanted her to have a single, but she refused?"

Beca shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Aubrey."

"I know," Chloe replies. "You would think she'd want the peace and quiet. But she wanted to make friends, and thought the easiest way would be to room with someone."

The laugh that comes from Beca is more disbelieving than anything. "Does she know how lucky she was? I mean, she could've ended up with someone like Kimmy Jin."

"She does," Chloe says with a smile. "It's something she says to me on a regular basis."

They're so obviously in love, and Beca still can't quite grasp that these two gorgeous women want to add her to the mix. "Why me?" she asks suddenly. "Why in the world would you want me?"

Chloe turns to stare at Beca, a bit incredulous. "Are you kidding? Have you seen you?" she asks in shock. "Beca, you're _stunning_. You have music running through your entire body. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, underneath the snark and the eyerolls - you even made friends with Aubrey, something very few people have ever done. You have hair porn!"

Beca laughs at that. "I have what?"

Chloe gestures to Beca's hair, which is filled with intricate braids and thoroughly messy. "Come on, how else would you describe that? It's sexy _all of the time_."

The brunette brings her free hand up to run it over her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbles, blushing.

Chloe squeezes the hand in hers. "I love it," she says sincerely. "I know Aubrey does too." She leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek. "And I love you too," Chloe adds. "I didn't say it last night, but I should have. I should have said it a while ago."

Beca feels a bit of the hurt in her chest heal at that. "It's okay," she says. "I forgive you." She means it, which is surprising to her, and the relief she feels is overwhelming.

Chloe's close to crying again, but she doesn't. Instead, she kisses Beca, and it's sweet and filled with promises that Beca thinks might actually come true.

\---

They're tired when they get home, with Chloe's nose pink from the sun and Beca stumbling over her boots. They make their way to the couch, collapsing in a pile together. Aubrey immediately tangles her feet with Beca's, which causes the brunette to smile.

"We're having this talk," Aubrey says after a moment. "Today. I want to have this cleared up."

Both Chloe and Beca go stiff at the statement, but neither moves away. "Okay," Chloe breathes, looking at Aubrey. "You're right. Okay."

"Of course I'm right," Aubrey scoffs. "I don't want anything to mess up what we're trying to do."

"What are we trying to do?" Beca asks quietly, heart beating so fast it's thrumming like a hummingbird.

"Chloe and I have been in a relationship for three years," Aubrey says, eyes not focusing on either of the girls. "I love her, very much."

"I love you too, Bree," Chloe replies, leaning up to kiss the blonde on the jaw.

"We both have feelings for you, Beca," Aubrey continues. She still won't look at either of them. "So we want to add you into our lives."

"How?" Beca's question isn't aggressive, just curious. "I mean, do I date you guys separately? Do we do group dates? How would that even work?"

Aubrey doesn't respond, simply sighs and starts rubbing her palm against her leg.

"How do you want it to work?" Chloe finally asks Beca. "I'm fine dating both you and Bree. Together or separately. We seem to have no problems in the bedroom, but if you think we need rules or something..."

"No," Beca replies, blushing. "Should there be?"

"It's a valid question," Aubrey finally speaks up. "Is there a limit to how much one-on-one interaction there can be? Our schedules aren't always going to match up."

Beca groans, closing her eyes. "Why do we even have to have this talk?" she grumbles. "Can't we just figure it out as we go along?"

"We could," Aubrey replies. "But if we don't talk about it, problems could come up. If two of us start spending more time together, that could breed jealousy."

"Okay, look," Beca says, sitting up a bit. "Obviously I'm not going to say anything if you and Chloe are getting it on, because I'm the intruder here."

"You're not!" "Don't be ridiculous."

"I am, and I'm not being ridiculous," Beca continues, frowning at them. "And it's fine, because for some reason - and I'm not ruling out head injury - you two still want me here. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to get jealous of you two."

"I think I'd be too turned on to be jealous of you and Aubrey," Chloe muses, and grins cheekily at Beca when she makes a noise.

The silence from Aubrey is quickly noticed, however, and soon the two girls are looking at her. "Bree?" Chloe asks quietly.

"Dude, it's okay if you'd feel jealous," Beca says, reaching out and laying a hand over Aubrey's. "I know I'm that awesome."

Aubrey snorts. "It's ridiculous," she says, mostly to herself. "I know Chloe loves me, and that the two of you would never do anything to hurt me." She shrugs slightly. "I'm just afraid you'll both realize you don't need me anymore," she says, so softly it's barely heard.

Forget anything Beca's ever thought about Aubrey being emotionally incompetent. She's so brutally honest about what she's feeling that it puts Beca and Chloe to shame.

"Bree," Chloe breathes, and there's so much concern in it that Aubrey starts to fidget.

"Aubrey," Beca says, and she's clambering over Chloe to reach the girl. She kisses her, fiercely, fingers reaching into perfect blonde hair and grasping tightly. "Aubrey," she says again, and Chloe's moved so that Beca can settle onto the other girl's lap more fully. "Aubrey," she whispers, and tries to pour every bit of emotion into it that she can.

"Okay," Aubrey replies shakily, and her eyes meet Beca's for the first time since they sat down. "Right. No rules."

"Just no secrets," Chloe says, her eyes taking in the two girls desperately holding onto each other on the other side of the couch. "The second we start to hide things from each other, this falls apart."

Aubrey breathes in, exhales. "I'm leaving a week after graduation."

Beca freezes in Aubrey's arms, and Chloe's intake of air is audible.

"The internship?" Chloe asks, and Aubrey nods. "That's why you..."

Aubrey nods again. "I'm leaving, and it's going to be just you two all summer long." She gives a short laugh. "Of course that worries me, just a little."

Beca pulls away from Aubrey slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I have an internship at the California state senate in Sacramento this summer," Aubrey explains, shifting slightly. "My father set it up. It's a great opportunity for me, especially going into law school."

"How long is it?" Beca can feel how miserable Aubrey is getting, even though her expression isn't changing.

Aubrey looks down. "All summer. I'll barely have a few days between the end and when I have to start law school."

Law school. Graduation. Somehow, amidst everything that has happened, Beca forgot that the two girls she's madly in love with are leaving her in little over a month. "Where," Beca croaks, and then clears her throat. "Where is law school?"

"Stanford."

Beca pulls further away. "Dude, seriously?" she asks, and can't help the grin that crosses her face. "That's awesome!"

Aubrey's smile is shy, yet proud. "Thank you," she says sincerely.

Chloe reaches out to grab Aubrey's hand. "We'll visit you, of course."

She's talking for Beca, but the brunette doesn't mind. No way is she not going to follow Aubrey to California.

"Besides, you're going to be too busy to apartment hunt. I can do that."

Beca looks at Chloe. "You're going to California too," she surmises. "Of course."

Chloe nods. "I got into UC San Francisco. It's a great school, and with Aubrey going to Stanford..."

They were both going to be leaving Beca. It hurts, but she'd never tell them that. "I'm happy for you," she manages to get out.

\---

It takes very little effort for Chloe and Aubrey to convince Beca to move in with them. She has to be out of the dorm at the end of the semester anyway, and it's not like she cares that her father has to pay for it even if she doesn't live there.

They spend time with the Bellas, rehearsals more like impromptu riff-offs and talks about what they'll do next year. While nothing is ever exactly explained, none of the girls bat an eye when they catch Beca and Aubrey kissing, or when Chloe's hands can't help but wander over Beca.

Beca goes on dates with them. Sometimes it's just her and Aubrey, and they go to the museum or to the bookstore or just stay home and cook. Other times it's her and Chloe, and they go clubbing or to the pool or just to the park for a picnic. The best times are when it's all three of them, at the movies or a concert or on the couch, so wrapped up in each other that it's hard to tell where one ends and the others begin.

She's so happy it scares her, and Beca doesn't know what to do with herself because she loves them so much that her world will likely end come fall.

It takes a night out with the Bellas to clear things up.

"You're moping, shorty!" Fat Amy howls over the music of the bar they've infiltrated. A sad-looking karaoke machine is in the corner, currently being pawed over by Denise and Ashley. "What's up?"

Aubrey is studying for her last final, and Chloe is off working on a science project. Beca is flying solo tonight, and it's so depressing to think it might become a permanent thing. "Nothing," she replies listlessly, taking a drink of her illicit beer.

"Bullshit," Stacie says, leaning forward. "You've been acting strange for weeks now. Half the time you're glowing, and half the time it's like you've just discovered the Kardashians."

Cynthia-Rose gives Stacie a confused look, but nods. "Stacie's right," she says. "Something's wrong."

Beca thinks about telling them.

"I can form eight different explosives with these liquors," Lilly murmurs, just within Beca's hearing range.

Strangely enough, that settles it. "Aubrey and Chloe are leaving," she admits, taking another long drink of her beer. "After graduation."

"Of course they are," Cynthia-Rose replies, confusion on her face. "You didn't think they'd stay here, did you?"

Beca shrugs sheepishly. "I didn't think about it at all," she admits, giving a sigh.

"Oh my god, you _love_ them," Stacie says with a gasp.

The brunette flushes.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Fat Amy crows, shit-eating grin on her face. "Lookit you, taming the beast. I once had a threesome, but it turned awkward when the boys started fighting over me."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Beca says quietly. "They've been together for so long, what happens when they realize they don't need me?"

"Wait, what?!" It's a chorus of voices that say this, and the group is staring at Beca in disbelief.

"You mean Aubrey was getting laid the entire time, and she _still_ was a raging bitch?" Fat Amy asks incredulously. "Or is Red that bad in bed?"

"Hey!" Beca replies, scowling at the other girl. "That's my girl you're talking about. Both of them."

Fat Amy holds her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry," she says, but there's a laugh in her voice. "Seriously? Aubrey and Chloe?"

"Shit," Beca says, running a hand over her hair. "I don't think you weren't supposed to know, but I dunno if I should've said anything."

"Too late now," Stacie says. "So they've been hooking up, and brought you into it? Kinky."

Beca sighs, putting her head on the table. "Oh god, what have I done."

"Why don't you follow them?"

Lilly's so quiet that Beca almost doesn't hear the question. "What?" she replies, a bit stupidly.

Lilly shrugs. "Transfer," she says, still so soft she can barely be heard.

"Oh yeah, that's totally an option," Stacie says with a nod. "Didn't you think of that?"

Beca hadn't. She'd never really thought about college before her father forced her to Barden. "Oh my god," she says, eyes wide. "I could transfer!"

Fat Amy nods decisively. "Now that that's figured out, can we go back to drinking? Now that you've stopped moping?"

"But what about the Bellas?" Beca asks, and knows that if she abandons them Aubrey and Chloe will be disappointed in her. Aubrey especially.

"So wait until spring semester," Cynthia-Rose says. "It'll give you time to set us up with a kick-ass set and train the new recruits and shit, without having to be away from your lady loves." Her eyes drift towards where Denise is, laughing at something Ashley said. "I don't think any of us would want that for you."

"Here here!" Fat Amy says. "Now drink up."

\---

Aubrey is still up when Beca comes home, sitting on the floor bent over a textbook and munching on popcorn. She looks up and smiles, and Beca gets her shoes off as fast as possible before heading over and collapsing next to her.

"I'm drunk," Beca announces happily.

"I can see that," Aubrey says with a laugh, setting down her highlighter. She leans over to give Beca a quick kiss. "And smell it. Jeez, Beca, did you drink an entire distillery?"

"Fat Amy," Beca starts to say, but hiccups. "Drinking games. Are there two of you here? I see two of you."

"Say no more," Aubrey replies, standing up. "Don't move, I'm going to get you some water."

She returns from the kitchen with a glass of water, and forces Beca to drain the cup before getting her some more.

"You and Chloe were gonna leave me," Beca says once Aubrey sits back down. "Run off to California and leave me here by myself."

Aubrey frowns at the drunk girl next to her. "Beca, we weren't... it doesn't mean that we're breaking up with you."

"You say that," Beca says accusingly, pouting up at the blonde. "But you and Chloe'll figure out you don't need me, and then I'm here all heartbroken and shit while you two ride into the sunset."

Aubrey's expression softens. "Oh, Beca," she says, reaching out and pulling the girl close. "I don't think that's how it's going to go. I'll never not need you in my life."

Beca hiccups again. "Nope," she mumbles, burrowing into Aubrey's chest. "I'm not gonna let it. You can't forget about me if I go with you."

"Beca Mitchell, you are not dropping out of college!" Aubrey exclaims, aghast at the possibility. "College is too important, even if you want to produce music. Didn't you just declare a business major?"

"Only 'cause Barden's music program sucks," Beca says with a sniffle. "Besides, I'm not gonna drop out, silly. I'm gonna transfer. Spring semester, so I'll only have to figure out how to live without you guys for one semester."

Aubrey's heart breaks at that, and heals in the same moment. "Oh, Beca," she says, and holds her tighter. "You're too drunk for this conversation."

The door opens at that moment, and a tired Chloe walks through the door. She smiles when she sees the two of them. "Hey," she says. "How was studying?"

"Interrupted," Aubrey says, looking down at the half-asleep Beca in her arms. "She's talking about transferring out to California next year, after fall semester."

Chloe blinks, then smiles. "Bree, that's awesome!" Chloe lays down on the couch, reaching out to stroke the blonde's hair.

"It is?" Aubrey asks with a raised eyebrow. "To have her just uproot her life and follow us out to California? Away from her family and friends? What if it doesn't work out?"

"You're so pessimistic," Chloe says teasingly. "It's months away from now. We'll have time to see if we can make this work, if we can handle living together and living apart." She eyes the blonde shrewdly. "You're worried about the Bellas, aren't you."

Aubrey flushes. "We need to prove that last year wasn't a fluke," she says, and it's embarrassing how much a cappella means to her.

"We will," Beca mumbles from Aubrey's chest. "I'm gonna plan their sets and train them up and stuff."

"See?" Chloe says with a smile. "It'll work out, Aubrey. Besides, it's her decision to make."

Aubrey sighs, and holds Beca tighter. "I know," she replies. "I'm just..."

"You." Chloe goes up on one elbow, leaning over so she can give Aubrey a kiss. "And I love you for it."

"Me too," Beca says sleepily. "Especially if you can make the room stop spinning."

\---

Normally, when they fall asleep, Chloe is sandwiched between Beca and Aubrey. This time, it's Beca who ends up in the middle, clinging desperately to Aubrey while Chloe holds the brunette from behind. So when Aubrey wakes up first, as is always the case, she has to extricate herself from Beca's hold.

"Don't," Beca murmurs, holding on tighter. "I never get to wake up to you."

Beca is so effortlessly charming to Aubrey sometimes, it's disconcerting. "You have Chloe," Aubrey whispers, half-heartedly trying to escape again.

"But I want you too," Beca whines. She still refuses to open her eyes.

"Stay in bed, Bree," Chloe rumbles from the other side of the bed.

"Okay," Aubrey finally concedes, settling back down. She ends up staring at Beca's face, enjoying the angular lines that are softened by sleep.

"Love you," Beca murmurs. It's the first time she's said the words to Aubrey, although she's said them to Chloe often enough over the past few weeks. That there aren't rose petals and earnest blue eyes, music in the background or fancy food, means nothing.

Because here, in their bed, Beca Mitchell is always honest. And she loves Aubrey.

"I love you too," Aubrey whispers back.

Beca gives a sigh, and as Aubrey's hand comes to rest on her chest, right above Beca's heart, she feels content.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up having a lot more angst and feelz than I intended. Also, I don't know why, but I found it REALLY hard to write Chloe in this. In fact, she's probably the one I have the hardest time writing. No wonder my story focused on her is taking so long. So this isn't perfect, but I think I got across everything I want to. Assuming this universe isn't done with me (and I doubt that it is), next up will be Chloe and Beca dealing with being separated from Aubrey for a while before the three end up in San Francisco together.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the continuation of their story. God I love these girls :)


End file.
